Black Butler, The Cold Never Bothered Her Anyways
by Lady Ibara Phantomhive
Summary: Ibara Phantomhive is the younger twin sister to Ciel. But, as close as the twins are, she has a secret Ciel cannot find out. Why does his demon butler take special care of her even though they don't have a contract? Story follows the anime/manga Black Butler. Will end up being OCxSebastian and may have a lemon or two. Originally posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

_Ibara Phantomhive._

_The sister of Ciel Phantomhive._

_She will also have the same powers as Elsa from Frozen._

_So she should be pretty cool. She will be different from Ciel and Elsa looks wise but her personality will be a mixture of theirs'. I will be changing the story line a bit and will make her what I hope will be, an awesome character. So read on and enjoy! This story will be inspired by music, this chapter was inspired by Let it Go from Frozen._

_I do not own Frozen or Black Butler._

_I also uploaded this story on wattpad and there are more chapters there if you're interested. _

_I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon in December and Ibara was huddled by the fire. It was her brother, Ciel's birthday and she wanted to do something special for him. She loved her little brother more than anything and wanted nothing more than to make him smile.

While she was thinking, she noticed that a wave of ice was creeping across the floor and before she could stop it, it extinguished the fire in the hearth. The frost made its way up the walls and began to creep under the doors to her room. She had to stop it before she froze the whole manor.

She ran down the long corridor that her room was at the end of. The frost had already made it past the halfway point and stopped at her mother's feet.

Ib skidded to a stop, sliding a little on the frozen carpet. Her mother gave her a sad little smile in regards to her mischief.

"Ib, come on. " Her mother said as she gently took her hand and began to lead her back towards her room. Ib quietly followed. She knew it looked bad, her running after her frost wave. But she had really been trying to stop it. Would her mother believe her?

"Time to go birthday shopping with you and your brother. " Her mother informed her as she slid a pretty green dress out of Ib's closet. It had a purple sash around the waist and purple lace trim around it.

Her mother helped her into her dress and did up the back, handed Ib her shoes and led her to a small stool in front of her vanity. As she began to braid Ib's dark brown hair into a rolled bun, she started her usual speech.

"Ib, you need to control your powers. We can't have what just happened, happen when we're out. " Her mother reminded her.

"Yes, mother. " Ib replied, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with her light green gloves.

"Remember, Ciel doesn't know about your powers. " Her mother placed the final touches to her daughter's hair. "You cannot let something careless happen in public. Do you understand?"

Before Ib could reply, a Tanaka knocked on the door to inform them of the arrival of their carriage.

Ib and her mother made their way down the main staircase where they found Ciel and Lord Phantomhive waiting.

Ib!" Ciel ran towards his twin. They threw their arms excitedly around each other, they were each other's best friend. Of course, Ciel was betrothed to Elizabeth while Ib was free. There weren't many suitors as of yet, despite the young lady's beauty.

While Ciel had his father's hair, Ibara had inherited a mixture of both. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes would change from an olive colour to a blue like her mother and twin's.

The four of them wandered around town for a while before returning to the manor. The children were dismissed to play after dinner so Ciel dragged Ibara out into the cold to make a snowman.

As they played, Ib relaxed and had fun. In doing so, she let her guard down and the familiar frost crept across the snowy ground so the place where her brother was became slippery.

As she was about to call out a warning, he slipped and fell, his head hitting the ground with a thud. Ib screamed and her parents ran out to find their precious children on the ground, Ib cradling an unconscious Ciel's head in her lap.

She passed her brother over to her parents and before they could yell at her, she ran as fast as her little ten year old legs could carry her. She messily brushed her tears away as she ran to a place only her and Ciel knew about. Their special place.

It had a small pond that they would swim in during the hot summer days. Now, since it was winter, the top was frozen and the moon that was rising was reflected perfectly in its reflection.

She let a little bit of frost rise in a beautiful mix of purples and blues. She let frost dance across the top of the pond and watched it swirl, creating what looked like a boy and girl skating. Ib smiled at the happy memory that her powers had shown her.

This place always relaxed her. It reminded her of all the good times she had with Ciel and now she had abandoned him. She needed to go back and apologize.

Ibara made her way out of the tree line of the forest when she spotted it. Off in the distance, her manor say at the top of a small hill. Except something was horribly wrong. It wasn't supposed to be on fire...

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's all for now. I'll have the next chapter up in a bit. Ta for now!_


	2. The Butler in Black

_This chapter is inspired by the song Phantom of The Opera from the musical. I still own nothing other than Ibara Phantomhive._

* * *

Recap: Ibara made her way out of the tree line of the forest when she spotted it. Off in the distance, her manor say at the top of a small hill. Except something was horribly wrong. It wasn't supposed to be on fire...

* * *

Ib ran as fast as she could for the second time that day. She forced the back door open with her powers and ran through her burning home. She needed to find her family.

She screamed as she ran into something. She bounced back and saw what she had bumped into.

"Ciel?"

"Ibara!" Ciel cried as he hugged her.

"Where are mom and dad?" She asked when they separated. He shrugged.

"I was looking for them when I ran into you. "

Ib huffed before grasping his wrist and dragging him down the hall. The twins dashed down the halls, opening doors to see burning rooms with no people. Ib had a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Finally, when the made it to their father's study, they threw open the doors to find a sight that made both of them scream in horror. Their beloved parents' faces had been sewn together.

Next to them stood an angel. Her unforgiving eyes stuck fear deep into the twins' souls. Ciel grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her away from the room and back down the hall, the way they had come from.

They made it out the front entrance and began to run around back so they could go to their secret place when firm hands places clothes over their mouths and the world went dark.

When Ibara woke up, she was trapped in a cage. Her brother was being held to a large stone altar. One of the men moved towards him, holding what looked like a small cattle prod.

Ib screamed with her brother, still not awake enough to do anything. She clutched the bars of the large cage in her tiny hands. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and hit the thin cloth dress she was wearing.

Soon, Ciel was thrown back in the cage after being harshly beaten. Ib gently wrapped her arms around her battered twin. He was barely conscious.

She had barely set Ciel's head down on her lap when the men grabbed her and dragged her out. They hit her but she refused to cry out.

When they strapped her down to the same altar, she realized their intentions. She struggled, trying to find a way out without revealing her powers to the group and Ciel.

The one man who she assumed was the leader came towards her with the same cattle prod and she squirmed, desperate to get away.

When the hot metal pressed into the tender flesh of her lower right back, she screamed as loud as she could. It burned like the mark was brining something in her soul, releasing something. A bluish-white light surrounded the burn sight and the prod was removed.

She began to breathe heavily and the leader examined the mark he made. His fist clenched in anger as he what he saw was not the usual mark left but, instead there was a dark black snowflake imprinted.

"What is the meaning of this!" the leader screamed at her as he harshly grabbed her by the throat. The other men let go of her and the leader lifted her up into the air. Ib began to choke.

"Let her go!" Ciel cried from the cage.

"Let her go?" the man growled in her face, making her wince as his grip tightened. "Certainly ."

He whipped her small body across the room as hard as he could and she collided with the cage bars. She yelped and fell to the floor.

Ciel began to shake with rage as the other men tossed her carelessly into the cage. He caught her and stroked her hair out of her face. Tears streamed down his face in anger and Ibara fell unconscious in his arms.

The demon appeared and listened to Ciel's desperate pleas. Finally, they made a contract and the demon made the mark on Ciel. He then proceeded to slay everyone in the cult. Lastly, he freed the young heir and heiress.

Ciel kicked the head of the dead leader and spat on his dead corpse.

"That's what he gets for touching my sister. " Ciel growled. "Now, demon, what is your name?"

"My name is whatever my master wishes it to be. " The butler in black replied, bowing while holding Ib bridal style.

"Sebastian." Ciel declared. "Your name shall be Sebastian. "

"Yes, my lord. "

* * *

_A/N: We gots Sebby joining the party!;)_

_Things should get interesting. I'm going to need to make Ib and Ciel older so I can have more freedom but the storyline will be pretty similar to the original. I'm just gonna add some stuff from my own mind for Ib's awesomeness. Ta for now!_


	3. The Man in the Mask

_Okay then. We have Sebby with us and I think we should do a time skip here(don't judge me) :) This chapter was inspired by the song Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

~Time skip 6 years~

The Funtom Company had grown over the years to a very large enterprise. One of the largest in the world. The beautiful twins had grown up along with their company and were hosting a masquerade ball in honour of Halloween.

The twins stood proud and tall at the top of the staircase. Ciel wore a blue tailcoat with gold trim and a white dress shirt along with navy pants, black shoes, and a blue tie. He also wore a blue and gold feathered mask that covered the top half of his face.

Ib wore a green, body hugging dress with gold and purple trim and black flats. Her mask was more delicate than Ciel's but was similar despite its green colour. Her green, purple trimmed gloved hand rested in the crook of Ciel's arm.

Ciel waved a white gloved hand to the applauding attendees with his sister and they made their way into the swirling colourful mass of dancers.

Not long after they made it down the stairs, a mass of pink frills and feathers (Lizzy) dragged a flustered Ciel off to dance. Ib had to stifle her laughter before she was swept up as well.

She changed partners so many times that night, all she could remember was a blur of bright colours. She was left giggling and staggering off of the dance floor when she needed a drink.

May-Rin came and offered her a flute of champagne which she took with gratitude. As she leaned against the wall, she attempted to regain her composure before dancing again.

She regarded the drunk, giggling crowd that was swirling I front of her. She saw Ciel still dancing with Lizzy, a ghost of a smile on his face. She knew that deep down, Ciel loved Lizzy. But he would never admit it.

She finished her drink before making her way around the dance floor. She needed to find what she was looking for before the party's end. She needed to find a suspicious looking Italian who only had his eyes on the Phantomhive wealth.

She made it halfway around before a figure in black grasped her around the waist unexpectedly and began to spin her, forcing her to dance with them. She looked up at the man's face to see a black mask. She scowled.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Ib asked him. He gave her a devilish smirk before feigning innocence.

"Whatever do you mean, my lady?" he replied. She glared at him.

"You sweeping me off of my feet and on to the dance floor! You know as well as I do that I have a job to do" Ib admonished. Sebastian chuckled, a low sound that went to her core, making her shiver. He leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear.

"Oh dear, did I manage to sweep you off your feet?" He whispered, making sure to drop his voice a couple octaves.

She used the hand she was resting on his shoulder to raise her own lips to his ear. Two could play at that game.

"Do you really think I could be swept off my feet so easily?" The smirk could be heard clearly in her voice. This was their regular thing. It had been going on for years. Them messing with each other, trying to see who would snap first.

She pulled her lips away from him and continued.

"I need to find him before the night is over. " She told him, all business now. He gave her a small smile before looking up and over at Ciel who was still dancing. He turned his eyes back to her before spinning her off the dance floor and into a dark corridor.

As they hid in the shadows, his eyes glinted magenta as he pressed her to the wall. She sucked in a breath as his gloved hand trailed up the outside of her thigh.

"I've already found him for you. Would you like me to dispose of him as well?" he purred, his face inches from hers. She gave him a catlike grin before nodding and pushing him away roughly.

"Wait until later, after he and Ciel have their 'meeting'. " She said coldly as she began to exit the dark. She made special attention to sway her hips. She could feel his hungry gaze on her.

"I would love to stay but ," she purred as she turned to lean on the doorway. She noted with satisfaction that his gaze quickly had to flick up from below to her eyes. "I have to get back to the party or they might start talking. "

Ib disappeared through the door and Sebastian pressed his fingers gently to his temple with a chuckle.

" That woman..."he muttered with his eyes closed. "...will be the death of me. "

As soon as Ib was back in the ballroom, she was swept back onto the dance floor.

~What the hell?~ she thought. ~Can't I take a moment?~

"Oh my, you don't want to dance with me?" The man who she was dancing with now mocked her. She looked up at him with mild surprise.

"Oh no, I have just been tossed about like a rag doll all evening and don't really appreciate it. Though, I am surprised Elizabeth even let you come dance with me. " Ib replied. Ciel smiled down at her, not the ghost he would wear at other times but, a genuine smile. His blue eye sparkled as the other was covered by a scarf that strategically covered pert of his face, including his eye with the mark.

"Of course Lizzy let me dance with you, she adores you!" Ciel grumbled. Ibara laughed at him as they swirled about the dance floor. Over Ciel's shoulder, she could see Sebastian confronting a man with sandy coloured hair and in a burgundy outfit at the edge of the floor. Sebastian's eyes caught hers and he winked at her. She quickly winked back before returning her attention to Ciel.

"What has you so distracted, dear sister?" He questioned her, making her blush at being caught in her actions. Ciel smirked, his sibling rivalry getting the best of him.

"Oh my, did you see Sebastian? Didn't you two already play in the corridor?" he teased. Ib gasped.

"You saw that?" she asked worriedly.

"So you two did play? I hope it didn't get too out of hand. " He continued to mock her. She gave him a nasty glare before spying Lizzy walking towards them.

Ib smirked before saying, "It was lovely dancing with you brother dearest but, I believe your fiancé requires your attention. "

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed with fake hate.

"You..." he started before he was dragged off once more by Elizabeth.

Ib giggled before finally escaping the dance floor and walking over to Sebastian. She gave him an expectant look before grasping his hand and dragging him into the colourful mess.

When they made it to the centre of the dance floor, Ib and a very shocked Sebastian began to dance to the waltz. It was the first dance he had taught her and it was her favourite. The pair swished across the dance floor with amazing grace, having practiced with each other so often, they could predict the other's moves as well as their own.

The two were in their own little world, one that they would sometimes escape to when they would dance in the study. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces as they spun stunningly.

Finally, the song finished with a sound note and he dipped her so she would bend at a graceful angle. They righted themselves and received the applause the guests gave them. That had been the final dance of the night so the guests began to file out.

Sebastian pressed his lips to the back of her hand and her cheeks flushed. He then left to help May-Rin give the guests their coats and cloaks while Ib headed the opposite direction to join her brother who was already with the Italian traitor.

Ib let the pins in her hair out so her long brown hair tumbled down her back. Her eyes glinted green tonight but, she assumed that would soon changed. She slid out of her dress and corset into a smaller, soft blue nightdress that reached just above her knees. It had thin straps and had crisscrossed laces holding the neckline closed. She then placed her light blue housecoat over that along with her slippers.

She combed out her hair with her fingers as she walked towards her brother's study. Well, technically it was her study too but, she preferred to refer to it as his. She could hear Ciel and the Italian talking softly and peeked in through a crack in the door.

The man was going on and on about one of their factories in India when she suddenly felt an arm close around her waist.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that is a rather large chapter, isn't it? I'm rather proud of this one. And things be gettin steamy with Sebby and Ib. No smut for a while though, if ever. I still haven't decided. I just wanna give a shout out to my fellow Black Butler fangirl, Raven. That's all I got. Ta for now!_


	4. Traitor

Hey guys, I'm back! I am actually enjoying how this story is turning out, my stories don't usually go according to plan. Things are finally going my way! :) I'm trying my best and I don't even care if nobody reads this, I'm having fun. Also, if leafshineartist ever reads this, I am loving your third book so far!

This chapter was inspired by the song For Your Entertainment.

On with the story!

Recap: The man was going on and on about one of their factories in India when she suddenly felt an arm close around her waist.

Ib squirmed against the person's strong grip. They had one arm snaked around her waist and the other was resting across her chest so the person's hand was pressed against her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She instinctively sank her teeth into the hand as she had been kidnapped enough times to know how to break free and buy time.

Unfortunately, the person didn't let go. instead, they whispered into her ear.

"No biting, Kitten." Sebastian muttered. "Unless you want to be bitten? Is that what you want?"

He trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone. She whimpered into the his hand as he hit a very sensitive part of her delicate neck. Sure they messed with each other on a regular basis but, lately things had become a bit more physical.

She felt his smile against her skin when she began to tremble beneath his touch. His thumb on the hand that was resting across her tiny waist was lazily tracing circles on her side.

"Aww, is this too much for a kitten like you to handle?" he murmured in her ear again. She stiffened before finding the strength to spin herself around. She wasn't able to break his grip but, she didn't need him to.

Now facing him, Ib could see that his eyes glowed magenta. He smirked victoriously before she lifted her right leg and hooked it high up on his. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she used the leverage needed to raise her face up to his insane height.

Sebastian stood there a little shocked as she suddenly took over. Ib tangled the fingers on one of her hands in his long dark hair and forced his head back. Both her legs wrapped around his waist, the top of her house coat had opened enough to give Sebastian a nice view of her cleavage, and a possessive smile on her plump pink lips while her hooded eyes gazed into his, the kitten knew how to play.

She slowly began to move her face closer to his until their lips brushed. That was when she moved and put her lips to his ear, a place where they could be found often, taunting him like they were now as she purred into his ear.

"Thought I was going to do something? " she whispered as he tensed beneath her. "You've turned this into a game. Game on. "

Ib slid herself off the stunned butler and reached to readjust her housecoat when his firm hand gripped her slender wrist, stopping her. She looked up at him skeptically before shrugging and pushing his hand off. She then knocked on the door of the study though she assumed he already knew she was there.

As expected, his reply was, "Come in, Ibara. " She gave a final wink and blew a kiss to the fuming Sebastian before stepping into the fire-lit room.

She shut the door gently, leaning against it in an innocent yet, flirtatious manner. Ciel hid a small grin, knowing the reasoning behind her actions, since this was completely different from her normal behaviour.

She sashayed her way over to Ciel's chair where she perched herself on its arm. She starred flirtatiously at the enamoured man before her before turning to her twin.

"Brother dearest, I just wanted to see if you and our guest wanted to play a board game with me. " She asked. Ciel let his expression go serious as he looked pleadingly at the traitor with his uncovered eye. The Phantomhive twins were famous for bending people's wills to suit their needs. Nobody was immune.

"I'm sure one game can't hurt anything. " The man shrugged. Ib and Ciel's faces lit up and Ib giggled with fake enthusiasm. Sebastian entered with the game and placed it on the table between the twins and the man.

Sebastian bowed and left but not before subtly catching Ib's eye and giving her a smouldering look that almost made her shiver. He made it very difficult to act professional.

Ib relocated to a comfy chair next to her brother's and daintily tucked her legs up next to her.

"I win!" Ib cried as she made it to the happy end. This was exactly what they had planned would happen. They truly needed to mess with this guy's head since he did sell their factory and was now asking for money. They would use the game to truly strike fear into his heart.

"Brother. Sir. I believe it is time for me to retire. Farewell. " She said as she swept out of the room. As soon as she entered back out into the halls, she hid in the darkness at the top of the stairs. Sebastian would take care of the rest.

Ciel would ask/demand to finish the game when the man would make a phone call. As expected, not five minutes later, the man rushed past her hiding place and down to the phone. Foolish pig.

Sebastian lurked in the shadows and began to manipulate the darkness. The man began to panic before he ran back upstairs to join Ciel once more. Only, he had managed to get himself lost in his panic. As he turned to come back to where she was, Ib used her powers to quickly freeze the top of the stairs. Her brothers voice was echoing through the dark, another trick of Sebastian's.

The man, foolishly looking behind him, slipped on the ice and fell down the stairs so his leg twisted at a painful angle. As fast as she froze it, she thawed it and she slipped down the hall wearing a devilish grin , back to the study to actually play a game of cards with the waiting Ciel.

Before their last card was down, they heard the Italian's garbled cries from outside. Ciel and Ib chuckled with dark humour. Nobody wronged the Phantomhives and got away with it.

The twins retire to their separate rooms, May-Rin had already run a bath for Ib when she got back to her room. She bathed and changed back into her small nightgown. She stepped into her dark room carefully and draped her housecoat over her vanity chair.

As she stretched her hands above her head, she found herself pinned to the wall. She smiled.

"Hello, Sebastian. " she said to him. He had her hands pinned with one of his to the wall above her head and his leg rested between hers, allowing him to completely inhibit any kind of movement that would allow for escape.

"Hello, kitten. " He purred. "Lets play."

He pressed his lips to the spot under her ear and trailed featherlight kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He trailed his lips back up to her face where he captured her in a soul-searing kiss.

A/N: To be continued ... next chapter! Things can only get hotter. However, it won't be outright smut right away. That won't happen until way later. Maybe even next book. Should be fun! That's all I got. Ta for now!


	5. What the Hell

This chapter was inspired by the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. :) No smut yet. Things will be getting pretty hot though. Hope you can deal with the heat! Read on!

Recap: He pressed his lips to the spot under her ear and trailed featherlight kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He trailed his lips back up to her face where he captured her in a soul-searing kiss.

Ib had been caught slightly off-guard so he had managed to catch her with her mouth open. Sebastian, being the demon he was, took advantage and slipped his tongue to meet hers.

As their tongues waged war, Ib wrapped her legs around Sebastian's waist while the hand that wasn't pinning her wrists trailed up her thigh, making her quiver under his touch.

He pulled his lips away and began working on her neck again when he placed one hand on her rear and started to carry her towards her large bed.

He stood at the edge, about to throw her when she unexpectedly unhooked her legs from his waist and turned them so he was standing with his back to the bed. Ib then threw herself at him and they fell back so she was straddling his hips.

He glared at her in shock, mildly impressed. She smirked triumphantly down at him. He trailed his fingers up her legs to her hips where he massaged in circles with his thumbs. She sighed.

Suddenly, there came a call from down the hall. May-Rin needed help with some final cleaning and required Sebastian so she wouldn't mess up.

They both huffed in exasperation before she rolled off of him and he rose. He straightened his clothes that had become askew during their ministrations. Ib rolled herself onto her stomach and gazed lazily at him, her eyes half-lidded and a pretty olive colour.

"Good night, my lady. " Sebastian bid her farewell and took his leave. She huffed again before crawling under her bed sheets. She gazed at the frosty window until she fell asleep, which was not long after.

And all night, she dreamed of a certain black haired butler.

"My lady, it's time to get up. "

Ib rolled over, hiding her face from the sunlight that was not streaming through her window.

"This morning we have a Chai tea with a strawberry scone and eggs with sausage and pancakes. "

She payed no heed to the words being spoken to her.

"My lady, don't make me force you to get up. "

She continued to ignore the voice.

Then, she felt the bed dip as pressure was applied to the mattress on both sides of her slender body. She then felt light kisses trailed up her neck, from her collarbone to under her ear.

Ib then opened one eye to see Sebastian hovering above her, his hands placed on either side of her along with his legs, thoroughly trapping her. She rolled into her back as she stared into his scarlet eyes.

"Ah, you're finally awake. " He said. "Breakfast is served. "

The way he said it, he somehow made it sound seductive and appealing. So is the power of the demon.

"Mmm. " She hummed, playing with his tie, twisting it with her slim fingers. "What's for breakfast?"

"I believe I just told you, my lady. Chai tea with a strawberry scone and eggs with sausage and pancakes. "He restated. She hummed thoughtfully before coming to a conclusion.

"That does sound good..." she continue to play with his tie before giving it a rough pull so his face was much closer to hers. "...but, I think I would rather have you. "

Sebastian's eyes widened as she kissed him. This was something new, usually he was the first one to mess with her but, she had started it this time. And he was more than willing to continue.

However, Ciel chose that exact moment to require Sebastian's services. Once more, they separated, frustrated. Sebastian bowed respectfully before rushing to his master's side, once again, leaving Ib on her bed.

After breakfast, Ib and Ciel sat in the study. they had some work to take care of for the company so the twin's worked as a dynamic team.

Eventually Sebastian entered to offer them tea and give them a letter from the queen. Queen Victoria was concerned about the Jack the Ripper case and wanted them to look into it. (A/N: Madame Red is alive still. Remember, I changed the story line a bit.)

They agreed that leaving in the morning would be wisest so Ciel and Ib started on their lessons. Ciel had Piano while Ib had Vocal. They would work together, even in the arts.

After Piano and Vocal, they both had Violin. Then they had English, followed by French and then Math.

At the end of the day, Ciel would do some more company work while Ibara had her dance lesson with Sebastian.

In these dance lessons, they wouldn't just dance. they would sometimes practice martial arts. She needed to know how to protect herself incase Sebastian and Ciel were too far away to help her.

She did very well and was effectively able to pin the demon, and he didn't go easy on her. She had weapons techniques and defence manoeuvres memorized and could fight well against him.

Sore and tied, Ib sank herself into the hot water of her bath. Sebastian had been rougher than usual, being more physical than before. She sighed as the heat penetrated her tense muscles, easing her body.

It didn't do much for her mind, though. She dried herself, all clean and fresh before placing her housecoat over her undergarments. Then, she made her way to the study for evening tea with her brother.

As soon as she set foot out of her bathroom, she sensed a presence in her room. She caught the dart that flew at her, without looking.

"Sebastian, I believe we are a little old for such childish games. " Ib admonished with a smirk. Sebastian appeared behind her wearing a similar look on his face. He reached out to grab her before she ran away.

She race down the hallway, a grin on her face as she began a chase. Sebastian chucked before humouring her. She ran as fast as she could through the winding halls of the manor, trying to get to the study before Sebastian could catch her.

She could see the study door when a gloved hand caught her wrist and she was pulled back into Sebastian's warn arms.

"Caught you, kitten. " He purred before placing a kiss in the top of her head and letting her go. She giggled ridiculously before turning around and pecking him on the lips. She readjusted her housecoat and entered the study.

Ciel sat in his chair and looked up to acknowledge his sister's presence.

"Good evening, Ciel. " She said.

"Good evening, Ib. " He replied, tiredly. "Please, have a seat. "

She made herself comfortable before lifting some forms off of the desk. They were all on the case of Jack the Ripper.

They examines the forms, discussing the nature of the murders and such. While doing so, the loyal butler entered with the evening's tea.

"Tonight we have Earl Grey tea served with shortbread cookies. Enjoy. "

Ib nodded to him and Ciel had already poured a cup and was sipping on it happily. Earl Grey was his favourite. Ib denied the offer of tea. she just wasn't in the mood.

An hour passed where they studied page after page of information. Soon, Ib's eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep with her head resting on her arms on the desk. Ciel followed suit as he leaned on his arm in his chair.

Sebastian entered to check on them to find the twins sound asleep. A devilish smile caressed his face as a thought appeared in his mind.

A/N: Oh my! what is Sebby thinking? What will he do? Sorry for leaving it off there. I hope this chapter was okay, I was only half awake when I wrote this so, sorry for any errors. That's all I got. Ta for now!


	6. Concealed Revealed

**Thank you, everyone who reads this story! I didn't think anyone would enjoy it or read it but, I was pleasantly surprised. Now, I will reuse songs and so for this chapter , the song is Let it Go from Frozen. I know I already used it but, its perfect for this chapter.**  
**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap: Sebastian entered to check on them to find the twins sound asleep. A devilish smile caressed his face as a thought appeared in his mind.

* * *

Ib ran down the hill outside the manor, tears streaming down her face. She remembered this day, it was a cold afternoon in November, a month before she and Ciel turned 12.

She had just accidentally shown Ciel her powers in a fit of anger. Ciel wanted to know why she would hide from him, why she was so tense around him. She was never herself and Ciel had asked her what she was afraid of.

He pushed her to where she lost control and she froze the whole ballroom. The one thing he couldn't know, she had let him find out in a silly tantrum. She had then ran out the back and had run through the garden.

The snow had fallen early that year and Ib's bad mood didn't help at all. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. When she was far enough, she let herself go. The wind picked up and she let small blue spurts of magic escape.

She giggled and released her power, allowing it to cause a beautiful swirl of ice and snow to flow about her like blue and white ribbons. Laughter bubbles up from deep within her as she increased it and used it to create a slide leading down the rest of the hill.

With a huge grin on her face, she ran and slid on the ice with her feet, using a continuous burst of ice magic from one of her hands to propel her. Her other hand was stretched out in front of her, freezing the path in front of her. She figure skated across the manor's vast estate, her childish laughter echoing around her.

Soon the whole lawn was frozen and she could skate freely. But, a figure the same size as her collided with her, bringing both of them to the ground.

Ib rolled over onto her stomach and looked over to see that it was Ciel who crashed into her. And for the first time since their parents' death, he was laughing as childishly as she had been.

And apparently it was infectious because Ib started laughing again, they couldn't stop. The twins laughed so hard that they couldn't get up. They only laughed harder when Sebastian came skating over and pulled them up by their hands, dragging them after him. They spent hours skating before they had to go inside.

Yes, it was a good memory. That was when Ciel had discovered her powers and, instead of rejecting her, he accepted and welcomed her powers. They soon found use for her gift and it had proven to be very useful.

All too soon, Ib's sweet dream of the past was interrupted by the sun's rays beaming down on her face through her window.

"Time to wake up, my lady. " Sebastian cooed. She glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. Sebastian chucked as he caught it without blinking. "This morning we have orange pekoe tea with a blueberry muffin and apple pie."

"Why must I get up so early?" she grumbled with irritation. She sat up to realize she was wearing a white button up shirt. Her cheeks flushed when she realized it was one of Sebastian's that she had stolen a long time ago. She also noticed a couple of other things. The top two buttons were undone, it barely covered her rear. And she was wearing black lace underwear.

She also recalled that she had not been the one who changed her last night. Her cheeks burned as she began to put the pieces together.

With an angry look, she glowered at Sebastian who was regarding her with mild amusement.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Who changed me last night?"

"Why, May-Rin did. "

"And who chose my clothes?"

His familiar devilish smirk returned and he answered, "I did, my lady. "

"May I ask why you chose these?" She asked.

"Only if I may ask why you have one of my shirts in your drawers. " Sebastian countered.

"Answer my question. " She demanded. "And I might answer yours. "

"I thought you would look lovely in them. Also, if I dare say," he placed a gloved finger on his chin thoughtfully an his other hand under his elbow. "you look ravishing in that shirt with it half undone. "

Her mouth fell open before she snapped it shut in irritation. She looked down before drawing her bed sheets up a little higher, ensuring that her legs were covered.

"Now, my lady," Sebastian continued. "would you be so kind as to answer my question?"

She huffed in annoyance. (A/N: The song I was listening to changes to Boom boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. )

"I stole it a while ago when you and Ciel were away in London." Ib replied shortly.

"Why would you steal my shirt though? What purpose could it possibly serve?" He inquired.

"That's none of your concern. " She snapped at him before swinging her legs off of the bed and rising. She made sure her rear was covered before realizing the advantage this gave her in their little game.

She made her way over to her closet and pulled out a blue dress. She then walked over to her dressing screen and stepped behind. She knew going into London meant that she would have to wear a corset in case they had to meet any nobles. She undid the front of the shirt to reveal the black lace lingerie that was indeed under her nightclothes. She then put on the most innocent look she could muster before stepping out from behind the screen.

Sebastian's eyes widened as she calmly walked over to her dresser and grabbed her corset and some other undergarments. She gave him her best come hither look and he followed her as she walked back. She let her hips sway from side to side and of course , Sebastian happily trailed after her.

She stopped him at the edge of the screen so he wouldn't see anything and quickly went behind the screen to change into her blue undergarments and her corset. She also placed her underskirt in and stepped out, lifting her waist length brown hair up and over her right shoulder.

She planted her feet and placed her hands on the wall as Sebastian gently took hold of the bonding chords.

"Ready, my lady?" he checked for confirmation before squeezing the life out of her. She nodded and braced  
herself.

Sebastian gave a mighty tug on the laces and she gasped. He continued to pull and her nails began to dig into the paint on her bedroom wall. He paused, letting her regain her breath before pulling again. This time, she cried out at the unexpected pressure. He tied it into a knot and she let her head rest against the wall, her breathes uneven.

As soon as she recovered, she went behind the screen once more and emerged in a baby blue dress with gold trim. She took her black cloak and the two of them went to the foyer to meet Ciel.

* * *

The ride to London was long and they didn't reach the crime scene 'till late morning. Of course, Scotland Yard was still investigating so the twins and their butler went up to the commissioner.

"Hey kids, you can't be here!" a member called out to them. The two ignored him as they made their way to speak with the leader.

* * *

**A/N: Awful ending, I know. Can anyone tell me the commissioner's name in a review, I can't remember it. Thanks for reading. That's all I got. Ta for now!**


	7. Murder She wrote

**This chapter was inspired by the song Murder She Wrote by Dancehall. The twins will be getting into all sorts of trouble this chapter. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Recap: "Hey kids, you can't be here!" a member called out to them. The two ignored him as they made their way to speak with the leader.

* * *

"Lord Arthur Randall. " Ib called to him, her voice carrying above the crowd. The commissioner looked up before releasing a sigh of slight disgust.

"It's you brats. Your services aren't needed in this case," Randall hissed at them. "the Yard has it under control. "

Ciel pulled out the letter with the Queen's seal on it. Randall paled.

"The Queen apparently doubts the Yard. " Ib gloated. "Now tell us what you know. "

"We know nothing other than that all the victims were all prostitutes. " Lord Arthur sighed. Ciel gave a dark chuckle before giving his sister a knowing look.

"Looks like we're needed after all. " Ciel laughed. The twins then turned and walked away, arm in arm, followed by Sebastian, leaving the commissioner gritting his teeth in aggravation.

It was quiet ride to the city manor, the Phantomhives wanted nothing more than to quietly lounge by the fire and enjoy each other's company.

However, that wouldn't be happening for, as soon as they walked in the door, they were confronted by Lau, Madame Red (who, to Sebastian's amusement, started hugging them), Madame Red's butler named Grell, and Ran-Mao.

Ib huffed in frustration before excusing herself and sweeping away to her room.

As soon as she was in her room, she shed her dress and untied the knot Sebastian had tied in her corset earlier. She struggled but, managed to discard that as well and finally kicked off her shoes and slip. Only in her undergarments, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple emerald green dress. Of course, when she went to grab it, it slid off the hanger and onto the floor.

She bent over to pick it up when she heard a wolf whistle from behind her. She shot straight up and turned to face the perpetrator. Sebastian was lounging in a chair placed in the dark corner of her room. He stared right at her with such a hungry gaze, it sent tingles down her spine.

"Well, that was quite a show. " Sebastian smirked. "However, you should slow it down. A man needs time to enjoy. "

"You were there the whole time?!" she gasped.

"Naturally. You should have checked for intruders before stripping. " He crossed his arms and legs. "Not that I'm complaining. "

Ib knelt down and gently scooped her dress off the floor and slid it on. She then strutted over to her neat bed and threw herself on top, landing with a bounce.

"Aww, I was hoping for more. " Sebastian pouted. To that, Ib scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

"Sebastian, be a lamb and fetch me some tea. " She rolled her head to face him. He stood and bowed.

"Yes, my lady. "

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from the library. His faithful butler entered.

"Fetch my sister, we need to go see the Undertaker. " Ciel demanded, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, my lord. "

Sebastian made his way down the hall to Ib's room where he knocked gently on the door.

"My lady, your brother demands that you go with him to the Undertaker's" he called through the door.

...

"My lady?" he cracked open the door to find her fast asleep. She had rolled into her side and was resting her head on her arm. She looked so peaceful and innocent that Sebastian didn't want to wake her. Sadly, it was his master's orders.

He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder gently gave her a shake.

Her eyes flew open and she flew at him. Ib managed to pin Sebastian to the ground with a knife at his throat before she was even fully awake.

As her eyes cleared and her breaths evened out she dropped the knife and gave Sebastian an apologetic look as she rolled off him and helped him up.

"You may want to brush your hair, it's a slight mess. " Sebastian said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she laughed as she put her hair in a messy braid that draped over her right shoulder and ran after him.

Somehow, Sebastian was able to make the Undertaker laugh so they were able to get the information they wanted from him.

They asked him about what he knew in regards to the Jack the Ripper case to which he replied, "Oh, I just finished with one of those. Right mess she was but, I'm sure I made her look all pretty again. You know, I've noticed one thing that all these girls have in common. "

"And what's that?" Ib asked. The Undertaker gave her a dark grin before grasping her wrist roughly.

"I'm glad you asked my dear. " He growled creepily.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger and its a short chapter. I know. You must hate me now. That's okay, I can deal with that. That's all I have for now and, I won't leave you hanging for too long. Hopefully. Ta for now!**


	8. Dance with the Devil

This chapter was inspired by the song Dance with the Devil. I don't know who it's by. Sorry for the last cliffy that I left you guys on but, I really wanted to post a chapter and I had stuffs to do so I just left it off there.

Alos, to any of you who are interested, I started this story on Wattpad. There are 33 chapters there so go take a look (my username is the same).

I also want to thank all of you for you lovely reviews.:)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Recap:"And what's that?" Ib asked. The Undertaker gave her a dark grin before grasping her wrist roughly.

* * *

"I'm glad you asked my dear. " He growled creepily.

"You see, all of the lady's were pretty messed up. " The Undertaker hissed in her ear as he held her in front of him. "But, they all had one thing in common besides their profession. "

The creep tilted her head up and trailed a long nail down her front, between her breasts and down her stomach. Ib could sense Sebastian, Ciel, and Madame Red tensing in rage until he stopped at her lower abdomen.

"They were all missing their lady parts. " He let his hand flatten so his hand was covering the area of her stomach above her privates. She froze, one wrong move could make things even more inappropriate.

"Professionally removed, they were. Not ripped out. " He purred in her ear as he made a ripping motion with his hand from her body. His other hand remained on her chin so he could keep her face tilted up. He then trailed his finger over her throat.

"They were plenty messed up, yes they were. " He chuckled. " Some were a lot at the throat and others were ripped up in other places. "

Sebastian appeared behind them, finally snapping. He grasped the undertaker's free hand and pulled him away from Ib, a dark gleam in his eyes. Ib went tumbling forewords and Ciel caught her before she hit the ground while Sebastian glared angrily at the creepy man who was giggling like mad in the corner.

"Come on, let's go. We found out all that we need to. " Ciel said as he led them out of the shop, ignoring the calls from the Undertaker to come back again soon and to bring Sebastian with them.

"Well that was interesting. " Lau stated as they rode back in the carriage with Grell driving.

Ib sat sandwitched in between Sebastian and Ciel while Madame Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao sat across from them. Ciel turne his head to face Sebastian.

"Sebastian," he ordered. "Make a suspect list and narrow it down for us. Preferably to one person. After all, we are short for time since the season is almost up and all the aristocrats will be heading back to the country soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Madame Red asked.

"The fact that the uterus was removed professionally means a doctor must have done it. And a lot of rich people bring their own doctors with them. Or they are doctors themselves. " Ib explained.

"So once the season ends, they'll all leave and our killer could escape. " Ciel finished. Madame Red nodded, finally understanding.

"So, Sebastian. Go make and narrow down the list. That's an order. " Ciel states calmly.

"Yes, my lord. I'll make sure to have afternoon tea ready for you as well. " Sebastian said before stepping out of the still moving carriage.

Madame Red gasped.

"He knows were still moving, right?" she inquired. Ciel and Ib nodded.

Ib took up Sebastian's spot and gazed out the window when a funny memory popped into her head. It was of Grell, when he had been staying with them so he could train to be a better butler.

All the crashes, the messes, the mistakes. Even when Lady Elizabeth visited, he had still managed to cause trouble before shocking them all with his singing voice.

Now that she thought more about it, something felt off about Grell. She couldn't put her finger on it but, she knew her twin felt the same. She also figured that Sebastian had already figured it out. She would figure it out later. Right now, she had to focus on the case.

As they went along the twisting roads of London, she noticed that Grell made a wrong turn and, while not really thinking at all, parallels were drawn in her mind and a suspicion formed.

Her Aunt was a doctor. And she performed the surgery where the uterus was removed. She also had her suspicious butler who could do her grunt work. Perhaps her own Aunt was Jack the Ripper?

* * *

When they finally reached he townhouse, Sebastian was already waiting for them. He also had a list of suspects, which Madame Red doubted was even possible until he proved otherwise. She would have laughed except her thoughts were bothering her too much.

She felt awful for suspecting her own Aunt of such things but, it fit her perfectly so far. She made eye contact with Sebastian as he finished his list and the look in his eyes surprised her.

He was thinking the same thing she was. However, it would still be useful to look into the Viscount Druitt who was a rather suspicious character. Madame Red was then given the task of getting them invited to his last ball of the season.

Word was that he had black market auctions and while Ciel was thinking cult, Ib was thinking human trafficking.

A few nights later, the time for the ball came.

"Now remember. Druitt has an eye for any pretty thing in a dress so Ib, pull be the perfect bait. This is the last party of the season which makes this our last chance. " Ciel stated as he helped his twin out of the carriage.

Ib looked lovely. She was wearing a ruby red dress with long sleeves, a fit top, a lower cut neckline and back, and a pouffy skirt. A golden coloured sash adorned her waist and it matched the gold trimming on the rest of the dress. She was wearing gold shoes with a slight heel and a ruby and gold necklace. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a half up-do tied with a gold ribbon. She wore gold earrings to finish the look and wore gold coloured gloves that went up to her elbows.

Sebastian was to pose as her tutor and was to accompany her all night while Ciel stayed with Madame Red and Lau.

They entered the ballroom to join the party when they noticed Lizzy. Ib was then hidden by Sebastian as Elizabeth may distract her and keep her occupied, foiling their mission.

To be honest, Ib had fun avoiding Lizzy with Sebastian as he dragged her all over.

"There." Ib whispered to Sebastian. She noticed the Viscount across the dance floor where all the ladies were fangrelling over him.

"Well, looks like there is no other way." Sebastian sighed.

"Wha-!" she exclaimed as he dragged her after him once more, this time, onto the dance floor.

"We must dance our way over. " He stated. She paled.

"You really expect me to dance? In public? WITH YOU?!" She protested.

"I am your tutor. Ergo, we are permitted by social convention to dance together. Now, my lady," he bowed a bit with his hand out in front of him, stretched towards her. "May I have this dance?'

"Alright, if I must. " She sighed. Then a small smile appeared on her face as she took his hand. It wasn't like it was the first time they danced but, something had changed in their relationship recently. Something that made her cheeks burn whenever she was around him.

Before she knew it, they were swirling on the dance floor. His hand rested gently on her lower back and hers rested on his shoulder. Their hands held into each other and he used that to steer her around and around.

She began to get lost in the music, the spinning, the lights, the colours, the smells of the delicious food, the voices, the movement, and most of all, she got lost in him. Their eyes met and wouldn't let go. Their gaze intense yet, relaxed. She never wanted it to end.

Yet, all to soon, the song was over and they had made it to the other side of the dance floor. Sebastian led her off when the Viscount approached her. Sebastian suggested that he would go and get lemonade for them and left her with Druitt.

"You dance beautifully, like a little robin." He praised her. She gave him her charming smile.

"Thank you but, to be perfectly honest, I'm bored to death of dancing. " She pouted and lied. " I've been to far too many parties for anything at them to be interesting anymore. "

"Would you like me to show you more interesting things, little robin?" he purred into her ear, trailing his finger's down her side in what he probably thought was a suggestive manner. It only sent bad shivers down her spine.

She heard a squeal from across the dance floor and realized that Lizzy had managed to find her and was waiting to cross the dance floor. She needed to hurry.

"Please do. I don't think I can stand another minute of this boredom. " She pleaded. He gave her a satisfied look before grasping her hand gently and slowly leading her towards the ballroom exit.

But, Elizabeth was making fast progress. Ib watched as Lizzy came closer and closer until...

...she was cut off by a big white box and a masked Sebastian. Ib had to hide a chuckle at Sebastian's timing. Then, she was pulled out of the ball room and he was gone from view.

The Viscount Druitt led her up the stars and through a curtain into a dark hall. He then opened a white door and led her through that as well.

"I believe you'll find this room most entertaining. " He hummed as she recoiled at the suffocating smell.

Suffocating...

...smell...

...uh oh...!

The world went black and the last thing she heard was Druitt's final comment about her, his robin.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Don't be mad. Next chapter will have more SebastianxIb fluff if you want more. I also need song suggestions, comment the name of a single and I just might write a chapter for it! thanks for reading, that's all I got. Ta for now!


	9. Wake Me Up (Half-Lemon)

This chapter was inspired by the song Wake Me Up by Avicii. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, LadyMakelleTrancy. She inspired this chapter. **Warning: there will be some heavy citrus later but, still no full lemon.** Now, enjoy!

* * *

Recap: The world went black and the last thing she heard was Druitt's final comment about her, his robin.

* * *

Sebastian stepped out of the white box, completely unharmed. He hadn't expected Lau to aim right for his head but he was fine none the less. He scanned the room for his master and kitten, ignoring the bickering of Madame Red and Lau beside him.

He felt his stomach drop when he realized that both of them were gone. He turned to the arguing pair.

"Excuse me but, have you two seen the twins?" he asked with a smile and a slight bow. Both people paled when they realized both brother and sister were gone. Madame Red was the first to compose herself.

"I'm sure they're fine, they must have found something. " She waved him off. " Why don't you go find them?"

"I will. Now please, excuse me. " He humbly said before bowing once more and exiting the room.

Using his demon senses, he was able to track them by their scents. Ciel's was a pleasant mixture of paper, mint, and Earl Gray Tea. IIb's was one that he found rather intoxicating, a deliciously sweet mixture of fruit and flowers. He followed the trail up a flight of stairs, behind a curtain, and through a door when he was hit with the suffocating smell of knockout gas.

In the dark purple room lay his master, unconscious. Concerned, Sebastian lifted him up and kept walking. He had to find her as well, or Ciel would kill him.

He followed the hallway to a large room filled with people with blindfolds on, including the Viscount Druitt who was up on stage with an assistant and a large object that was covered with a black cloth.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, out prized piece of the evening. " Druitt called out to the crowd. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as the assistant reached for the cloth.

In one swift movement, the cloth was whipped off to show a large cage. And inside sat Ibara, tied and blindfolded.

Ib could hear the crowd. She figured out in the few moments that she was awake that she was being put up for auction. She would have used her powers but, she was still inhibited by the drugs that had knocked her out in the first place. She let her head droop a bit and in a last-ditch effort, she whispered Sebastian's name.

She felt a cold blast of wind and heard the thunk of knives embedding themselves in people's bodies and felt her spirits rise slightly. The room soon warmed up again and she sat expectantly not knowing what had and was happening.

When she heard the sound of diner knives being lazily dragged across the bars of what she assumed was a cage, she turned to face the direction.

She jumped when she heard a husky voice whisper right behind her.

"You know, kitten? I think I prefer you all tied up like that." Sebastian purred. "Makes it harder for you to sink your claws into me. "

"Really? From the reactions I get, I was starting to think you enjoyed it." she toyed right back. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice with his next words.

"That's the thing, kitten. I enjoy it far too much. "

Her face flushed and she scowled, not that you could tell with the blindfold on.

"Just get me out if this damn cage, Sebastian. " She hissed at him. She heard the bending of metal and felt the familiar yet strange feeling of gloved hands around her waist.

Sebastian stopped in front off her and removed her blindfold, revealing her olive-green eyes that stared right into his. But, he realized there was something wrong. They didn't hold that spark they usually did. They were clouded from the drugs.

He let his hands automatically cut the ropes binding her, afterwards, placing his hands on her hips and letting her hands rest on his shoulders for stability.

Exhausted from the evening, she leaned forwards and gently buried her face in his shoulder. Sebastian's eyes widened with shock as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. He lifted her up so he could support her with one of his arms and she could see everything.

"Order's, my lady?" He asked her.

"Just get us out of this hell-hole. " She mumbled as she rested her temple against his. For once, he felt his cheeks burn along with the back of his neck.

"Yes, my lady. " He said as he ran and jumped out the window, landing on the neighbouring rooftop. In a dark blur, they disappeared into the night.

As Sebastian ran, aha asked him a question that just occurred to her.

"Sebastian, where's Ciel?" she asked softly. He smiled up at her.

"I placed him in the carriage already, no need to fret, my kitten. " He hummed just as softly. She then did something he didn't expect. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead and said, "You know Sebastian? You truly are one hell of a butler. "

Then Ib curled up in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

When Ib woke up an hour later, at midnight, she was disoriented and sore. With a glance at her surroundings, she realized that she was in her own room.

She lazily rolled off the bed, Sebastian's stolen shirt half undone and hanging off her right shoulder. She bent over, flipping her hair, and ran her fingers gently through it.

As she straightened up, she heard a deep chuckle behind her, making her jump and turn around.

"Aww, I was enjoying the view. What did I tell you about slowing down? "Sebastian joked, lounging on the chair in the corner of her room.

She glared at him.

"What the actual fuck, Sebastian?! How is it you always manage to catch me at my worst moments? "

" Perhaps I just enjoy the scenery." he smirked. Her cheeks burned as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't you have better things to do?"she hissed with false venom.

"No. "he replied, completely pokerfaced. She glared at him before lunging at him, making both of them fall to the floor. Again.

She sat on his waist, thighs squeezing his sides gently. He smirked up at her, gazing first at her face. She had her hands planted on either side of his head so she could lean over him successfully.

She then used one hand to lazily play with his tie while her other hand held her up. Sebastian let his hands trail up her thighs and rubbed circles there with his thumbs so he kept brushing under her/his shirt. (A/N : Let's face it, he's never getting that shirt back. XD)

"Keep doing that and you'll regret it later. " She purred as she tugged on his tie. He gave her an innocent look.

"Whatever could you mean?"

She let go of his tie and sat up so her pelvis rested against his. She could feel something hard pressing against her. Just what she was looking for.

He raised himself onto his forearms, watching with curiosity at her ministrations. Her expressionless face turned playfully cruel as she ground down in him, forcing a pleasure filled moan to escape Sebastian's lips. She then grasped his tie again to pull his face closer.

Still grinding on him, she angled her face so their lips would catch, melding together in new-found passion.

His hands found the top of her shirt and completely unbuttoned it, reviling the black lace she was wearing underneath. He would thank May-Rin later.

He placed his hands on her hips, forcing her down a bit harder in him as he gently pushed up, creating a delicious friction between them only making things hotter.

He pulled his lips away from their little tongue war and began to kiss his way down her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. She took a sharp inhale as his head trailed lower and exhaled when he made his way back up.

She realized that he was taking control so, because she couldn't just let that happen, she began to unbutton the front of his shirt, reviling his smooth, pale, incredibly toned chest and abs.

Noticing her attempts, he quickly rolled them over so he was now hovering over her. Her eyes widened momentarily as he flashed her triumphant look before reattaching his lips to her fair skin.

She had to do everything in her power to keep quiet as Sebastian worked magic on her. Leaving her bra on, he continued to kiss his way down he toned stomach, her chest heaving with uneven breaths that were increasing as his tongue swirled patterns down he body. She looks down at him when he reached the waist band of her panties.

He glanced up into her eyes with a dark glint as he grasped the edge of her panties with his teeth and began to pull. She felt her thighs begin to quiver with anticipation, the heat pooling in her lower abdomen becoming unbearable...when he let go.

The waistband snapped back and he gave her a relatively satisfied look. Her eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and grasped her chin in his hand.

"What's wrong, my kitten?" he chuckled. "We're you expecting more?"

She glanced down and off to the side, too embarrassed to admit it. He continued to chuckle as he lifted her legs up, much to her surprise. She had thought he was done.

"Then let's finish what we started. " He said as he seductively licked his lips. He let his lips graze the soft skin of her inner thigh, sinking his teeth into it and making her yelp. His soft laughter could be heard as she huffed in annoyance at him.

Just when she thought he was only messing with her again, he trailed his tongue over the wet cloth covering her dripping folds, making her back arch. He continued to do that, causing her to moan over and over again.

"Se-Sebastain!" she whimpered. His eyes glowed magenta as he continuously lapped at her. But, it wasn't enough.

He slipped his fingers into her panties where he swiftly slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped and firmly grasped his shoulders.

He slid his fingers in and out, slowly at first but, steadily picking up the pace, her mewls growing louder and louder.

He curled his fingers, finding that special place inside of her, almost making her scream.

He made sure to hit it over and over, finally adding another finger. She rolled her head back, only incoherent sounds and a garbled version of his name escaping her lips.

Using his thumb, he massaged her clit, adding to the building pressure inside if her. Her wetness seeped out, dripping a little ways down her legs and pooling on the floor.

Her hands fisted his shirt, pulling him in for another long kiss. Their tongues fought, wrestling for dominance.

With a final thrust of his fingers, she went flying over the edge, her body exploding with pleasure, making her back arch and her eyes shut as they rolled back in her head.

He regarded her with fascination as she came down from her climax, her breathing heavy until she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night, my kitten. " He said as he picked her up from the floor and gently laid her on the bed, tucking her under the covers, adjusting his appearance, replacing his gloves, and leaving the room to make preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Half-lemon! Yay! I didn't even think I could write like that. I hope it was good and well written. I tried my best and this was my first time writing this kind of thing. There will be a lot of this coming up so, if you like it, good. If not, I'll make sure to add other stuff too.

Just a quick announcement

**PLEASE READ:**

**I will be writing a second book and , hopefully a third one as well. The first one still has aways to go but, I have already planned to carry this story for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

That's all I got. Ta for now!


	10. Barracuda (Half-Lemon)

**Hello again, my lovelies! this chapter was inspired by the song Barracuda by Heart. I want to give a shout out to my lovely friend and beta, Lady-Makelle-Trancy, she wrote a Black Butler fanfiction as well for Ciel and Sebastian so if you like them, go check it out. Just a warning, it's rated R.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap: "Good night, my kitten. " He said as he picked her up from the floor and gently laid her on the bed, tucking her under the covers, adjusting his appearance, replacing his gloves, and leaving the room to make preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

When Ib's eyes opened again, sunlight was streaming through the window. Murky memories of the night before swirled around her mind in a haze. As she sat up, she realized that she was no longer wearing Sebastian's shirt but, was instead dressed in her blue nightgown.

She inspected her inner thigh but could not find the mark that had been left there. Had last night really happened? Or was it just a vivid dream?

She turned to face the door as she heard Sebastian knocking softly. He entered with a breakfast tray an set it up so she could sit and eat.

"Good morning, my lady." he bowed. "Today we have a rare Indian tea served with chocolate filled crépes. "

"Sebastian?" she asked, not looking at him. "What exactly happened last night?"

"We caught the Viscount Druitt by letting him capture you. I then returned you and your brother home before preparing for today. " He answered swiftly. She frowned.

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"No. Well, yes but, no. " She fell back onto her bed, covering her face as she sighed in exasperation.

"Which is it?" He inquired.

"Sebastian, did I sleep through the whole night?" she rolled her head to face him. He smirked.

"You tell me. " He replied smartly before taking his leave. "I'll be in the library if you need anything. "

She rolled onto her stomach, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Now she had even more questions. Plus, that stupid ache between her thighs was back. She was now frustrate in so many levels.

Not quite sure what to do, she stood and threw off her gown, standing in her room in just her underthings. Thinking hard, she began to walk slowly towards her wardrobe before gasping as an idea entered her mind.

Ib ran out the door, grabbing her robe and throwing it on to cover herself before running through the house to find Sebastian.

Perhaps she could find proof of last night's activities on him. And even if nothing happened, well, at least she'd get to see him again.

She cracked open the door to the library and peeked in, spotting Sebastian leaning on the desk reading a book. She stepped into the room, closing the door gently, making his head snap up in surprise.

A smile worked its way into his face as she gave him a blazing look while leaning against the door.

"Do you need something, my kitten?" He asked as he set the book down next to him. She let her gaze and expression become innocent as she answered.

"Well, since Ciel and I are in the city and, our teachers are in the country, we need someone to tutor us. " She slowly inched her way closer until she was pressed right up against him.

She leaned into him.

"Perhaps you can teach me?" she whispered.

"That depends on what you want to learn. " He huskily whispered back, making her shiver.

"I don't believe we've covered the human anatomy yet. I believe I could use your help. " She purred into his ear, causing the tension in his groin to flair once more.

"Perhaps I could study you?" she continued, running her hands over his shoulders and broad chest. His hands found her hips once more and stayed there as she played with the buttons at the top of his shirt. He grinned down at her.

"I don't have a problem with it. " He said, his voice dropping an octave. She grinned as one of her hands trailed down, grasping his semi-hard length through his pants, causing him to stiffen.

She gave it a gentle squeeze, regarding his face with curiosity. His grip on her hips tightened as she slid a hand into his pants and under his boxers.

She circled the head of his cock with her thumb, making him groan unexpectedly. He pressed his head into her collarbone as she continued with her sweet torture.

When he vacant to grow accustomed to it, she changed her movements, slowly pumping him. He sucked in a breath as she brought him waves of pleasure, each one pulling onto the one before, bringing him closer to the edge.

Just as he was about to cum, she stopped, withdrawing her hand.

"Wha-?" he complained until she knelt down in front of him, unzipping his pants and releasing his hardened member.

She looked up at him, a naughty gleam in her eyes as she slowly trailed her tongue up the side of him, making him grab the desk he was leaning on.

She swept her tongue over the head of his cock, licking off the bead of pre-cum, savouring the salty taste. His grip on the desk behind him tightened as he watched her. It was all he could do to prevent himself from ramming himself down her throat.

After what seemed like forever, she finally took him in her mouth, swirling him around with her tongue. A moan of pleasure escaped Sebastian's lips as she inched her way down his manhood, swallowing him until he was all the way in.

He just about lost it as she began to bob her head, sliding him in and out of her mouth. He tried his best to restrain himself but, despite his efforts, his hips thrusted forwards, almost making her choke.

He tangled his fingers in her long hair, helping her along in her ministrations. With a final hard suck, he erupted in her mouth, his eyes rolling back as a loud cry escaped him. She sucked a few more times to get all of him before swallowing, giving him a passion filled gaze. His breathing was laboured as he felt himself return, his arms draped around her.

She pressed her lips to his and he could faintly taste himself, making him feel satisfied.

As she leaned into him, he could feel the heat and wetness between her legs and and evil idea popped into his head.

He pulled slightly away so he could give her a kind look, before lifting her up and setting her on the desk so he could settle himself between her thighs. She looked at him, astonished, as he gently slid her robe off of one shoulder.

"I believe it's time for a thank you. " He purred seductively as he pressed his once again hardened member into her.

Her robe had ridden up so it almost bunched around her waist, giving him access to her womanhood.

He leaned towards her, hands on either side of her, boxing her in again, forcing her to lean back once more. His lips travelled down her neck, making her tremble. He could feel the heat and wetness between her legs increasing as he continued, taking that as a sign that he was doing something right.

He moved down her collarbone to the tops of her breasts, pausing there as he untied the front of her robe to let it fall, completely revealing her in red lace. He noticed she had her eyes shut from the sensory overload so, him being the demon he was, he took he bra off with his teeth, gently scrapping her skin.

When Ib opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw Sebastian dangling her bra from his small fangs. And for some reason, she found it incredibly hot.

She almost ripped his tie off as she removed it, their mouths, one again warring with each other. One by one, she undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders , letting it fall to the ground.

Together, they pushed off his pants and he stepped out of them so he was just in his boxers. She paused a moment to stare at his beautiful physique before pulling him to her again, hungrily capturing his mouth.

He pushed her back so they we're lying on the desk's cool surface. She ground her hips into his, earning her a lusty growl.

She cried out as his lips pulled away and attached themselves to her perky pink bud perched on her breast. Using his hand to give the other equal treatment, she moaned and sighed as he swirled her nipple with his sinful tongue.

He then switched sides and she continued with her little sounds that Sebastian could not get enough of.

He let her breast go with a small pop and continued down one again to her panties. This time, he fully removed them in one swift motion, making her gasp.

Before she could say anything, his tongue made contact with her clit and her reaction was instantaneous. Her back lifted off the desk's surface and her hands buried themselves in his ebony hair.

He gently licked up and down her wet folds, swirling the bundle of nerves that made her squirm, before sliding his tongue inside.

"Sebastian!" she cried as he used the wet muscle to massage her tender inner walls. She ground her hips, wanting and needing more. She could feel his smirk as all she could say was a mixture of different sounds.

He withdrew his tongue and paused, removing his gloves in his usual seductive fashion before replacing it so it could resume playing with her clit.

He slid two fingers in and quickly pumping them. That combined with his tongue was all too much and she held back a scream as she came hard on his fingers, her inner walls twitching and grasping hungrily at Sebastian's fingers before he removed them. He crawled up her naked body, wrapping her in her robe once more and moving her to his lap. He pressed his lips to her forehead before redressing and carrying her back to her room.

After lying her on her bed, he left, off to wake Ciel and the others up.

* * *

Newspaper headline:

_JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!_

Ciel tossed the paper down in rage. Both him and Ib were pissed, though Ib expected something like this to happen.

Ib had her suspicions.

She glanced at Madame Red.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand, scene! How was that? Did you like the other half-lemon I threw in? Beautiful, eh? I hope it wasn't too much too soon. Next chapter won't be much if any citrus so... if that's what your looking for, you'll have to wait. Or you could go to wattpad where I'm posting a full lemon this weekend. :)**

**That's all I got.**

**Ta for now!**


End file.
